The Gods Are Watching
by The-Ochraniacz
Summary: Moordryd and Word’s latest plan to start a Dragon/Human war results in Artha and his friends finding themselves stranded at Olympia High. Meanwhile, Cronus’s latest plan leads him to Banks Island, off the coast of mainland Canada
1. PART ZERO: UNIFICATION

**Title: **The Gods Are Watching  
**Rating: **T**  
Fandom: **Class of the Titans/ Dragon Booster**  
Pairing(s): **Kitt/Archie, Teresa/Artha**  
Genre: **Sci-Fi/Supernatural Drama**  
Summary: **Moordryd and Word's latest plan to start a Dragon/Human war results in Artha and his friends finding themselves stranded at New Olympia High. Meanwhile, Cronus's latest plan leads him to Banks Island, off the coast of mainland Canada**  
Author's Notes: **I know this isn't my usual thing but TV can be strangely addictive, especially during the holidays. Sorry if you're a fan of Neil, but I don't particularly like him, so he probably won't play a big part in the story. Sorry.  
P.S If anyone watches _Class of the Titans, Dragon Booster, Jeopardy _or _M. _PLEASE PM me and catch me up on what's happened!  
Oh and don't worry about the Pairing thing above, I could just be messing with you!  
**!#$%^&***

"Artha!" He glanced up toward Kitt's voice, grasping desperately with his left hand at the edge of the platform. He glanced back down; taking a deep breath and licking at his lips, his legs dangling in mid air, his right arm limp at his side.

"Artha." He glanced up once more and smiled at Parmon, who was leaning forward cautiously a few metres above. Lance appeared at his side, chewing his bottom lip worriedly. "Where's Kitt and Moordryd?" He asked, glancing between the vast air underneath and his friend and brother. Parmon glanced behind him, where Kitt was perched on Wyldfyr, glancing down at him anxiously.

"Go after him Kitt. Or he'll get that-that thing." Kitt frowned, glancing at Moordryd, a few metres ahead. "Go!" Artha yelled and Kitt glanced back at him. She finally nodded.

"Come on Wyldfyr." Kitt said, urging her dragon forward. She flicked the switch for her rocket boosters and hit the button, sending her and Wyldfyr flying forward. Parmon and Lance watched on anxiously as Kitt raced forward, metres away from Moordryd. "No Moordryd, don't! It's too powerful! You won't be able to control it!" Parmon and Lance watched, holding their breath, as Moordryd went flying up, hand outstretched for the goblet hovering two metres or so above.

"Um, guys?" Artha asked hesitantly, a few pieces of rock hitting him on the head. "Help?" Parmon looked down and reached out for Artha's hand.

"Lance!" Parmon hissed. Lance turned back to them, startled. Artha rolled his eyes. Parmon reached out again. Artha swung to the side, swinging to reach Parmon's outstretched hand with his own unused hand. He stretched, swinging back and forth trying to reach it. Finally he grasped it and Parmon pulled, reaching out with his other hand as Lance held firmly onto his ankles. Parmon tugged hard, pulling Artha over the ledge, sending them all sprawling on the ground.

"Where's Beau?" Artha asked, glancing up. Lance and Parmon shrugged, standing up. Artha mimicked their movements. "Thanks guys." He asked, looking in the direction Kitt road in. "Come on," He ran towards the sound of Kitt and Moordryd, until the light mist cleared and he could clearly see Moordryd holding the goblet above his head, cackling.

"Mine, all mine!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't reach him in time." Kitt said sadly as the trio ran up to her, side by side and she climbed off Wyldfyr. Artha squeezed her shoulder supportively and smiled.

"Moordryd, don't!" Artha yelled, turning back as Moordryd started muttering something. "Moordryd!"

"Artha?" Artha glanced at Lance. "Something tells me he's not going to stop." Parmon nodded, shaking slightly. "Guys?" The three glanced at Kitt, who was staring at the ground. They followed her gaze, suddenly aware that a circle of black was spreading out, about to reach them.

"Artha?" Lance asked uncertainly, looking at him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know Lance." Artha asked, creeping back slightly as it started going faster. The group glanced at each, before their stomachs dropped, suddenly feeling like a bottomless pit and they started falling.  
**!#$%^&***

"Neil, get out of the way!" Jay shouted, ducking as a large furry fist swung centimetres above his head. He darted out of the way, in Neil's direction. Neil, smoothing back his blonde hair, looked up from the mirror in his hand, his eyes wide as he surveyed the scene on the roof. He squealed, and slammed the door shut, a horrible stench filling his nose.

"Gotcha!" Atlanta yelled as the Calydonian Boar stumbled and fell, its large body causing the ground to shake as he fell. She grinned, turning to Archie and placing her hands on her hips.

"Atlanta." Archie cried, pointing to the large boar-like creature behind her. "He's getting up." Atlanta held out her hands for balance, the creature rumbling as it stood. It snarled and turned slowly toward her, its large upturned canine teeth dripping with saliva, from which the horrible stench emitted from. It started toward her, only halting when Herry interrupted its path toward her. A low growl emitted from its throat. Herry matched it with his own, louder growl. He charged forward, arms outstretched and clashed with the creature, creating a quieter version of thunder.

"Archie, now!" Jay yelled, his knees bent slightly, his legs slightly apart, as he waited. Archie flicked out his whip, before flicking it back and curling it around the creature's legs and pulling tightly. "Theresa, finish him off!" Jay yelled, somersaulting forward and crouching.

"Odie, which direction?" Theresa cried, her long, red hair flicking to the side as she glanced at Odie, crouching safely a few meters behind her.

"Right! Approach from the right." He replied, his fingers flying over the keys of his laptop. "His weakness is just behind his right rear leg."

"Gotcha Odie." Theresa said, carefully moving lowly toward the Calydonian Boar. "Someone distract it, I can't get close enough!" Jay nodded, straightening and walking toward it, his eyes flicking between it and Theresa.

"Come here, beasty," The creature's eyes followed him carefully as he paced in front of it, his own eyes on the creature the entire time. "Come on, beasty." Jay teased, as another growl emitted from the creature.

He darted away in time as the creature lunged forward. "That's a good beasty." He darted in the other direction as the creature lunged for him again. "Theresa! Sometime soon would be good!" Jay cried, somersaulting out of the way as the creature tried, unsuccessfully, to lung at him.

"Just distract it!" Theresa yelled back, a metre from its right hide leg. She quickly darted forward, giving a quick thumbs-up to Jay as she plunged a knife into the flesh behind the creature's right hide leg, just as its' paw connected with Jay. As Jay went soaring and smashed into the door behind him, the ground thundered again as the creature stumbled.

"Get out of the way!" Odie yelled, and the group quickly dove out of the way, as the Calydonian Boar emitted a wounded howl and fell to its knees, before collapsing onto its side with a whimper. "Jay!" Theresa ran towards him, the group close on her heels. They skidded to a stop just short of Jay and the tiny building on the roof they were currently occupying as four figures fell from the sky, straight into the building, causing it to collapse in a cloud of dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Gods Are Watching**  
Rating: **T**  
Fandom: **Class of the Titans/ Dragon Booster**  
Pairing(s): **Kitt/Archie, Teresa/Artha**  
Genre: **Sci-Fi/Supernatural Drama**  
Summary: **Moordryd and Word's latest plan to start a Dragon/Human war results in Artha and his friends finding themselves stranded at New Olympia High. Meanwhile, Cronus's latest plan leads him to Banks Island, off the coast of mainland Canada**  
Author's Notes: **Hope you're liking the story. I'm also looking for a Beta Reader so if there's any volunteers that'd be great  
**!#$%^&***

The first thing Jay heard was a scream, before he started coughing, his throat raw and sore from the dust filling his lungs. He tried, unsuccessfully, to wave the dust away from his face. He became aware of voices, of people calling his names and sounds in front of him.

"Jay?" He coughed again, and Herry and Archie moved forward to help him. Jay grinned as Archie's face came into view.

"We got you man." Archie said, glancing back at Herry who was watching his friend worriedly as he lifted planks of splintered wood off him. Together they each placed a hand under each of his arms and one on top, lifting him carefully out of the rubble. Theresa and Atlanta smiled as Herry and Archie carefully helped Jay stand between them.

"Um, guys?" Odie asked uncertainly, watching four figures emerge from the rubble. He cleared his throat and they all looked in the same direction as him. The four coughed and spluttered, stumbling out of the debris.

"Who are you?" Jay asked, as soon as some of the dust cleared. The four stood, removing their hands from their knees. "Where'd you come from?" The smallest one, shaking his dust-caked red hair, stared open-eyed at the unconscious Calydonian Boar.

The tallest figure, a black-haired boy with a helmet, cleared his throat, coughing slightly, and straightened. "I'm the Dragon Booster!" He announced proudly, placing his hands on his hips in what resembled a superman pose. Jay and his friends exchanged glances, before quickly bursting out laughing. The black-haired boy looked confusedly at his own friends, who shrugged.

"No, seriously." Jay said, straightening and wiping away an imaginary tear. "Who are you?"

"Artha Penn." He introduced, watching Theresa carefully. Jay's eyes narrowed and he glared at Artha. Archie and Herry exchanged a glance and grinned. Atlanta rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "The Dragon Booster." He added, and Atlanta raised an eyebrow at Jay who shrugged. "Sorry, 'bout the-" he gestured toward the collapsed building.

"No problem." Jay said, Archie and Herry slowly letting go of him. Artha glanced sheepishly at his shoes, rubbing the back of his head. "We just have the slight problem now of getting down." He said, leaning slightly on his left leg and nearly falling over. Archie grinned and steadied him.

"That's okay, we have Beau-" The girl to his left held out her hand to silence him.

"Um, Artha?" He glanced at her. "Beau's not here and neither is Wyldfyr." She said pointedly. The boy in between the red-haired one and Artha glanced around nervously.

"She's right Artha." He said, earning another raised eyebrow from Atlanta when he started shaking.

"And who are you?" Atlanta asked, her arms still crossed.

"Parmon." He muttered, rubbing his hands together nervously. Jay raised an eyebrow and glanced at his friends.

"Lance Penn." The redhead said, placing his hands on his hips and trying to look taller. "And this is Kitt Wonn." She glanced at him.

"I can introduce myself thanks." Kitt said sourly, watching Artha warily as he stared at Theresa, who looked away uneasily. Archie chuckled as Kitt stamped hard on Artha's boot, causing him to exclaim and pain and glare at her.

"Where are you from?" Jay asked, trying to rid the smirk off his face.

"Dragon City." Artha replied, wiping some dust he'd spotted on his shoulder. Jay raised an eyebrow and glanced at Odie, who shrugged. "And you are?" He gestured at the group.

"Jay, Herry, Archie, Atlanta, Theresa and Odie." Jay answered, pointing at each respective person.

"Is it safe yet?" A muffled voice came from the now demolished building. "Ow." Jay sighed and shook his head, dust from his brown hair showering him.

"And Neil." He added, jabbing his finger in the direction of the building, from which Neil was just emerging from.

"Guys, I really think-" Neil started, starting to stride to where Odie stood, halting at Lance, Parmon, Artha and Kitt. "Whoa. Where'd the hideous costumes come from?" Artha crossed his arms angrily, glaring at the blonde.

"Neil." Jay said sternly, rolling his eyes. "This is Artha, Parmon, Lance and Kitt." He gestured to each of them and Neil's expression remained the same.

"Are we having a dress-up party or something?" He asked, disgust clear in his voice.

"What is that?" Lance repeated, pointing at the Calydonian Boar. "Is it alive?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"It's a Calydonian Boar," Jay replied. "And it's unconscious, for now." Neil glanced uncertainly at it, stepping away from it. Atlanta rolled her eyes.

"So where'd you come from?" She asked. Artha opened his mouth. "Wait, let me rephrase that. How'd you get _here_?" She gestured to the building. The four shrugged, glancing behind them.

"We were just standing there, and this black hole just opened underneath us. One second we're standing there and the next we're falling and then-" He gestured at the building. "Well, you know." Jay exchanged glances with his friends.

"Black hole?" Odie asked, clearing his throat. Artha nodded.

"Oh no." Kitt groaned and her friends looked at her. "Moordryd. He's probably gotten the goblet thingy by now." Artha mimicked her and groaned, hitting himself lightly on the forehead.

"Goblet thingy?" Archie asked, scepticism clear on his face.

"It has some weird name." Artha shrugged.

"We should talk to Hera." Jay said and his friends nodded in agreement.

"Hera? As in Goddess of Marriage and Queen of the Gods, the daughter of the Titans Cronus and Rhea. Sister and wife of Zeus. In legends she was angry at the Trojan prince Paris for picking Aphrodite, goddess of love over herself and aided the Greeks in the Trojan war-" Lance mimicked Kitt's earlier movement and stamped on Parmon's foot, causing a slight squeal to emit from his mouth. He glared at Lance. Odie and Jay exchanged impressed glances.

"Yes, Hera." Jay said. "Let's go." He said.

"Um, Jay I was thinking-" Neil said, smoothing his hair back.

"We're _all _going." Jay said firmly, resisting the strong urge to roll his eyes. "Now." He added, causing Neil to mumble something under his breath. "Um, Herry? Could you clear some of this?" Jay asked, gesturing to the demolished building. Herry nodded and Jay suppressed a grin at Artha and his friend's surprised faces as Herry effortlessly tossed the wood into a pile on the side.

"Impressed?" Jay asked, cocky, as he walked past the stunned four on his way to the stairs. Atlanta, Thersea, Herry, Archie and Neil followed, with Odie waiting for Parmon.

"So you know about Hera?" He asked, as Parmon slid into step next to him.  
**!#$%^&***

Moordryd and Cain couldn't help but let a scream escape their lips as they headed headfirst into the dumpster, a horrible stench radiating from it. They grunted as they hit the rubbish, nearly getting swallowed by the mass of rubbish.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Moordryd muttered, stumbling over the edge of the dumpster and grunting as he pulled himself up. There was a large _thud _as he hit the ground on the other side, and he immediately started flicking off pieces of rubbish.

"Moordryd?" Cain's hesitate voice interrupted his mumbling. Moordryd glanced up angrily .

"What?" He snapped, pulling a face as he threw a piece of dead fish back into the dumpster.

"Where are we?" Cain asked uncertainly, glancing around the narrow alleyway they were occupying. Moordryd shrugged, glancing around. The alleyway was dark, only a thin strip of light near the entrance of the alleyway, ten metres or so to the left of where they sat. Other than the dumpster, the alleyway was empty.

Moordryd growled and stood, avoiding the slippery rubbish underneath him. He sighed in frustration as Cain slipped and nearly fell facefirst onto the ground. He chuckled nervously, watching Moordryd carefully as he stood.

"The Dragon Booster'll pay for this." Moordryd muttered, glancing both ways of the alleyway.

"Should we find out where we are first?" Cain asked. Moordryd glanced and him and glared.

"Fine." He finally said. "Then we get the Dragon Booster."

**Hope you're liking the story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Gods Are Watching**  
Rating: **T**  
Fandom: **Dragon Booster/Class of the Titans**  
Pairing(s): **Kitt/Archie (K/A), Theresa/Artha (T/A)**  
Genre: **Sci-Fi/Supernatural Drama**  
Summary: **Moordryd and Word's latest plan to start a Dragon/Human war results in Artha and his friends finding themselves stranded at New Olympia High. Meanwhile, Cronus's latest plan leads him to Banks Island, off the coast of mainland Canada.**  
Author's Notes: **I found a beta-reader so this chapter is betaed by Ferlinda the Dreamweaver. Sorry the story hasn't been updated in a while. But now I have wireless internet at home so I'll be able to update during the week  
**!#$%^&***

"Dragon Booster?" The words sound dubious but that isn't her intention. Artha nodded, exchanging glances with his three friends.

"Have you heard of that before, Hera?" Jay asked, crossing his arms as he sat on the lounge next to Theresa. "They say they're from a place called Dragon City," he added, draping his arm across the lounge behind Theresa's shoulders. Archie and Herry looked at each other and smirked when Artha shot Jay a dirty look that Jay failed to notice. Hera shook her head in answer to Jay's question, clasping her hands together.

"We _are _from Dragon City," Artha retorted.

Hera held out a hand to silence them. "How did you get here?" she asked.

"Mortis – the dragon priest – told us of a device that could let the user control nearby dragons. He told us Moordryd was going after it. We followed him, and, and I fell. Kitt followed Moordryd while Parm and Lance helped me."

"I tried to stop him but he reached the goblet thing in time," Kitt added, biting her bottom lip.

"And then this black hole appeared on the ground and we started falling," Lance said, acting it out with his hands. Parm and Kitt rolled their eyes.

"And, well, you know what happened next," Artha said sheepishly, glancing at Jay's bandaged ankle.

"Yes." Jay said dryly. "Thanks for that." Artha smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"A device that lets the user control nearby dragons?" Hera asked. Artha nodded.

"Have you heard of something like that?" Jay asked, sitting up straighter.

"There's a legend of a goddess whom needed a device to control nearby creatures, harnessing the powers of several Greek gods- with their consent of course. But she realised the device was too powerful when a god stole the device to take over from Zeus. So she altered the device so if the user had bad intentions or a bad heart, the user, nearby humans and the device would be transported to another dimension." Hera answered.

"So the device is here somewhere?" Theresa asked. Hera shook her head.

"It was designed so the device would be transported to a separate location than the user."

"So you guys were transported here, this Moordryd guy is somewhere else and the device is somewhere else again?" Atlanta asked, glancing at Jay. "Does the device work here?"

"The device works everywhere. Different civilisations have different legends surrounding it. It was said the creator was lost in another dimension, with the device lost with her."

"So the creator is in Dragon City!" Artha said. "So we can just ask her how to get back!" Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned. "What?"

"It's another dimension, Artha." Parm said. "We can't communicate with another dimension."

"Even _I _figured that out." Lance said with Artha, who responded by poking his tongue out.

"I could try and develop something that could enable us to communicate through dimensions, but it could take a while." Odie mused, frowning as he pulled out his computer. The group looked up as Hermes ran into the room, muttering something as he nearly crashed into Hera. "Hermes." Odie said, frowning as Hermes started fidgeting with his hands.

"What's wrong, Hermes?" Jay asked, standing and wincing at his ankle. Hermes tried to slow his breathing down.

"Cronus." Hermes panted. The group stood immediately.

"What about Cronus?" Jay asked. "Hermes, what about Cronus?"

"Cronus has a new machine." Hermes answered. "A machine that picks up the locations of objects of the gods. Objects that could help him take over the world and destroy you and the gods." Jay and the group exchanged glances.

"The machine must pick up on the frequencies the objects used to transport between dimensions." Odie said. "Trace it back to the location."

"Wait, this device thing that dude's after. It'll have its own frequency too, won't it?" Archie asked. Odie nodded, not looking up from his computer.

"And because the device was recently transported between dimensions, the frequencies will be more obvious, there being a higher chance of the machine picking up the frequencies." Odie replied.

"Wait, this sounds just like Hermes's caduceus." Theresa, glancing at Hermes. "Is it similar?" Hermes nodded.

"This device is much more powerful." Hera replied. "You have to find the device before Cronus, and bring it back here." Jay nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Artha said, Parm, Kitt and Lance scrambling to follow him as he stepped in front of the group. "What about us? You're just going to leave us here?" Artha crossed his arms angrily.

"No," Hera said with a slight smile. "You'll be going with them."

Jay and the group gaped at Hera's order and began to protest over the others' voices, but Hera held up a hand to stop. "With this device, Artha and his friends will have the power to return to their own dimension."

"Any ideas on how to find it?" Archie asked with a little sulk, sitting on the armchair of the lounge again.

"Cronus's machine," Odie said. "If we find it, or try and recreate it so we can use it to find the device."

"How long do you think it'll take to recreate it?" Jay asked, standing next to Odie as he sat on the lounge again. Odie shrugged.

"Professor here can help." Kitt said, jerking her head in Parm's direction. "He knows all that stuff." Parm glared at Kitt, who smiled teasingly at him in return.

"You two start working on a recreation of the machine and we'll try and find where Cronus is," Jay instructed. "We'll go to the library," he said, and with a little help from Theresa, the two of them led the way to the library, with only Odie and Parm left in the room, Odie still huddled over his computer.

"So what do you know about frequency receivers and transmitters?" Odie asked, watching Parm out of the corner of his eye as Parm inched closer to where Odie sat on the lounge. Finally he gave in and walked over, sitting next to Odie.

"First of all," he said. "That," he pointed to a part of the blueprint Odie had brought up on the screen. "Should be over here." He gestured to another part of the blueprint, earning himself an impressed glance from Odie.

"They call you Professor?" Odie asked.

**Hope you like it. Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Gods Are Watching**  
Rating: **T**  
Fandom: **Dragon Booster/ Class of the Titans**  
Pairing(s): **K/A, A/T**  
Genre: **Sci-Fi/Supernatural Drama**  
Summary: **Moordryd and Word's latest plan to start a Dragon/Human war results in Artha and his friends finding themselves stranded at New Olympia High. Meanwhile, Cronus's latest plan leads him to Banks Island, off the coast of mainland Canada**  
Author's Notes: **Betaed by Ferlinda the Dreamweaver. Bit of a fluffy chapter actually.

Jay looked around guiltily before leaning back in his chair and stretching. He yawned, and returned his attention to the book in front of him, which had remained in that position for little over half an hour. He decided to turn the page, finally sure its contents would not be entirely futile to their search.

He glanced up again and the sight of his friends reading similar books to him greeted him. A few metres away, Atlanta lay sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by books open at miscellaneous pages. Next to her, with his feet propped up on the table was Archie, and he was currently thumbing through an encyclopaedia on mythological wars. Bored, he tossed the book aside and picked up one of the books nearer to Atlanta, drawing an odd look from her. Herry stood to the right a few metres, absent-mindedly chewing on an apple as he acquired yet another large pile of books, with little help from Neil, who stood leaning against the shelf not even a metre away, picking at his nails.

Jay rolled his eyes at the sight, before glancing to his left. He smiled softly at the sight of Theresa, surround by open and unopened books. She was using her arm as a headrest, and was fast asleep on the top of one of her books. He chuckled under his breath and shook his head, turning back to his own pile of books, which was getting increasingly smaller. Yawning again, he listlessly thumbed through the book.

He realised with a start he hadn't seen Artha or his friends, since all three had left to retrieve more books. Knowing he shouldn't wake Theresa, he picked up the nearest, useless piece of paper, before scrunching it into a ball. Glancing quickly at a still sound asleep Theresa, he flicked the ball in Archie's direction. He grinned as he hit his target, causing Archie to look up and frown, rubbing the back of his head. Jay jerked his head to the side, and Archie nodded.

He rolled his eyes as Archie and Atlanta exchanged whispered bickering, before the two followed him through the shelves to the other side of the room. He glanced to the sides as he came to a stop, standing next to a large, marble desk, which Atlanta and Archie proceeded to sit on, Atlanta to the left and Archie to the right. Atlanta narrowed her eyes at Jay, who crossed his arms and leant against the shelf opposite them.

"What's wrong Jay?" Atlanta asked. "Did you find something?" she asked. He shook his head, finally looking up at the two of them.

"Have you guys seen Artha and his friends?" he asked, glancing around again. Atlanta and Archie shook their heads.

"I haven't seen them since they left to get another book," Atlanta responded, her brow furrowed. "You don't think they're up to something, do you?" she asked, starting to grow concerned over Jay's worry. He shrugged.

"I just don't know if I believe in coincidences," he said. At the look of their puzzled faces, he continued. "Come on. The odds of them coming at the same time Cronus finally gets something that will help him take over the world?" he asked rhetorically. Atlanta and Archie exchanged glances.

"What are you saying, Jay?" Atlanta asked. "Do you think they had something to do with Cronus?" Jay shrugged again.

"I just think we should keep an eye on them. Only tell them what they need to know," he finally responded after a minute's silence. "And we should find them," he added. Atlanta and Archie nodded, sliding off the desk at the exact same moment (they always tended to be in step with one another), and Jay held back a smile as they glanced at each other. "You two look for them, I'll go see if the others have found anything," Jay instructed, before turning and walking back to his desk, smiling at Theresa's sleeping form. He glanced over his shoulder at Herry, who was continuing to pile up books, with no assistance from Neil, who remained in his former position.

Jay walked over to Theresa, glancing up only once to see Archie and Atlanta leave the room in search for Artha and his friends. He regained his seat next to Theresa and nudged her gently, trying to awake her. She looked up at him, blinking through a curtain of orange hair. She mumbled something incoherently and he smiled. She smiled back, before straightening, a look of horror now on her face.

"I'm so sorry, I must've dozed off," she smiled apologetically. He patted her arm softly. "S'okay, you had a late night last night," he said, fully aware of her night telepathic practice sessions of late. He glanced at the page her book was opened to, interested in how far she'd gotten before she succumbed to sleep. He straightened, pulling the book towards him to closer observe its pages. She frowned and watched as his brown eyes did a quick scan over the page.

"What?" she asked, her voice thick with confusion as Herry and Neil approached, curious over Jay's sudden interest in the book.

"Theresa, you're a genius!" he exclaimed, a look of intense concentration on his face.

"You've only just figured that out?" she asked wryly, and he glanced up, flashing her a smile.

"Of course not," he replied, pushing the book toward her and pointed to the main text on the page. "This story here tells of the _Krlicher_ _Goblet, _a goblet which allows the user to, through ancient Greek God magic, control animals," he explained, watching her face carefully as she reread the text. She nods slowly, her mind processing the words she's just read.

"So that's the device?" Herry asked, depositing his books on the table with a large _thump. _He reaches over and takes the book, glancing over it, with Neil standing on his tiptoes behind him, attempting to read it over Herry's buff shoulders. Jay resisted a smirk at the sight. "So how does this help us find it?" he asked, tossing the book back onto the table, drawing an annoyed look from Neil, who sulked and took the time to examine his nails instead.

"This legend," Jay gestured to the book, "places the device in Canada. Off the mainland actually. Banks Island to be exact," he says. "Chances are, Cronus has heard of this legend, and this island will be the first place he will look. If the books here have this information, Cronus most probably does too."

"But it's still only a probability," Theresa says slowly. "He might have heard of different legends from more trustworthy sources," Jake nods, clearly already running his new plan through his head.

"The Oracle," he says. "Or the machine Odie is trying to recreate," he adds. "It might verify whether this version of the legend is true or not," he shrugs. "Or it could be a waste of time. Either way-"

"We should check it out," Theresa nods, the conviction in her voice clear. "We have one problem though," she whispers, leaning forward. Jay frowns, before the realisation hits him. He glances up the aforementioned problem walks in, tailed closely by an exasperated-looking Archie and Atlanta.

"You got a plan yet?" Artha asked, with sense of smugness which was met with a single raised eyebrow from Jay. Theresa shot Jay a look, which he pointedly ignored. He leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Since you're the famous 'Dragon Booster, shouldn't you have a plan?" Jay asked with the same casualness as Artha's discomfort kicked in.

"I, uh, I-" Artha stuttered, and Kitt rolled her eyes.

"_We _haven't had time to come up with one. We work as team," She said. "And _you _offered to help us" she added. Neil rolled his eyes, and Jay glances at him.

"_I _also offered to show you out," Neil muttered, mimicking Kitt's voice. "_And _better clothes," Jay rolled his eyes, before an idea crosses his mind. Theresa noticed, giving him a look.

"Speaking of clothes," Jay said, standing. "We better get you some, well, _better _clothes. Ones that make you fit in more," he said, drawing a look from Neil.

"Better clothes?" Kitt asked, contempt in her voice obvious, as Artha glances at Theresa, who is still watching Jay carefully. "What's wrong with our clothes?" Neil waved at her absent-mindedly, obviously deep in thought about his present dilemma.

"We don't have time to get into that," he muttered, and this time none of the boys could resist smirking, earning glares from Artha and Kitt. Lance remained indifferent, sitting on the lounge previously occupied by Archie.

"Neil, take these three- oh, and don't forget Parmon- and get them some decent clothes," Jay instructs, looking at Neil, who is finally looking away from his nails. There was a sly smile on his face and Jay inwardly groaned. "Don'ttake _too_ long," he adds for good measure.

"We should inform Odie and Ms. Hera of our plans," Theresa added in. Jay nodded in response, glancing at her, before turning back to the group.

"We'll find Odie and Ms. Hera," Jay said, his eyes flicked toward Archie and Atlanta. "You two, see if you can suss out where Cronus is presently and talk to the Gods about what we know." He turned to Archie and Atlanta. "We'll meet back here in a little over an hour," Neil groaned, muttering something under his breath about time, before standing.

"We have a lot of work to do," Neil said, leading the way for Artha, Kitt and Lance, who exchanged puzzled glances with each other. As the four left to find Parmon, the remainder of the group burst into laughter.

"You kind of feel sorry for them," Theresa laughed. "Neil's going to eat the poor guys alive for their 'fashion sense'."

Herry raised his hand slightly and Jay turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Can we stop for something to eat first?" he asked sheepishly.


End file.
